choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q Zero/Gallery
This page contains the image gallery for all of the cars, colorways and all, released in the Choro-Q Zero line-up. Gallery 'Vol. 1' 'Prototypes' CQZeroProtos.jpg|The prototypes of Z-01 through Z-04 'Normal' CQZeroZ01a.jpg|Z-01a - Tomica Skyline Silhouette CQZeroZ02a&b.jpg|Z-02a and Z-02b - Toyota Soarer 2800GT CQZeroZ03a&b.jpg|Z-03a and Z-03b - Nissan Caravan CQZeroZ04a&b.jpg|Z-04a and Z-04b - Honda City R 'Detail Up' CQZeroZ01c.jpg|Z-01c - Tomica Skyline Silhouette (83rd Anniversary) CQZeroZ02c.jpg|Z-02c - Toyota Soarer 2800GT CQZeroZ03c.jpg|Z-03c - Nissan Caravan CQZeroZ04c.jpg|Z-04c - Honda City R 'Normal: New Colors' CQZeroZ01b.jpg|Z-01b - Tomica Skyline Silhouette CQZeroZ02d.jpg|Z-02d - Toyota Soarer 2000VR Turbo CQZeroZ03d.jpg|Z-03d - Nissan Caravan CQZeroZ04d1.jpg|Z-04d - Honda City R CQZeroZ04d2.jpg|Z-04d's Motocompo accessory 'Black Emperor Specification' CQZeroZ01d.jpg|Z-01d - Tomica Skyline Silhouette CQZeroZ02e.jpg|Z-02e - Toyota Soarer 2000VR Turbo CQZeroZ03e.jpg|Z-03e - Nissan Caravan CQZeroZ04e.jpg|Z-04e - Honda City R 'Gold Specification' CQZeroZ01e.jpg|Z-01e - Tomica Skyline Silhouette CQZeroZ02f.jpg|Z-02f - Toyota Soarer 2800GT CQZeroZ03f.jpg|Z-03f - Nissan Caravan CQZeroZ04f.jpg|Z-04f - Honda City R 'Choro-Q Zero 4th Anniversary' CQZeroZ01f.jpg|Z-01f - Tomica Skyline Silhouette 'Vol. 2' 'Normal' CQZeroZ05a.jpg|Z-05a - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV CQZeroZ05b.jpg|Z-05b - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV CQZeroZ06a.jpg|Z-06a - Toyota Corolla Levin GTV CQZeroZ06b.jpg|Z-06b - Toyota Corolla Levin GTV CQZeroZ07a.jpg|Z-07a - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD CQZeroZ07b.jpg|Z-07b - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD CQZeroZ08a.jpg|Z-08a - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR CQZeroZ08b.jpg|Z-08b - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR 'High Plating Specification' CQZeroZ05c.jpg|Z-05c - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV CQZeroZ06c.jpg|Z-06c - Toyota Corolla Levin GTV CQZeroZ07c.jpg|Z-07c - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD CQZeroZ08c.jpg|Z-08c - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR 'Detail Up' CQZeroZ05d.jpg|Z-05d - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV CQZeroZ06d.jpg|Z-06d - Toyota Corolla Levin GT Apex CQZeroZ07d.jpg|Z-07d - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD CQZeroZ08d.jpg|Z-08d - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR Patrol Car 'Normal: New Colors' CQZeroZ05e.jpg|Z-05e - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV CQZeroZ06e.jpg|Z-06e - Toyota Corolla Levin GTV CQZeroZ07e.jpg|Z-07e - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD CQZeroZ08e.jpg|Z-08e - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR 'HG' CQZeroZ05f.jpg|Z-05f - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV CQZeroZ06f.jpg|Z-06f - Toyota Corolla Levin GTV CQZeroZ07f.jpg|Z-07f - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD CQZeroZ08f.jpg|Z-08f - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR 'Vol. 3' 'Normal' CQZeroZ09a.jpg|Z-09a - Nissan Leaf CQZeroZ09b.jpg|Z-09b - Nissan Leaf CQZeroZ10a.jpg|Z-10a - Toyota FJ Cruiser CQZeroZ10b.jpg|Z-10b - Toyota FJ Cruiser CQZeroZ11a.jpg|Z-11a - Toyota 86 GT CQZeroZ11b.jpg|Z-11b - Toyota 86 GT CQZeroZ12a.jpg|Z-12a - Subaru BRZ CQZeroZ12b.jpg|Z-12b - Subaru BRZ CQZeroZ13a.jpg|Z-13a - Subaru Sambar CQZeroZ13b.jpg|Z-13b - Subaru Sambar 'Detail Up' CQZeroZ09c.jpg|Z-09c - Nissan Leaf Taxi (Eizen Traffic) CQZeroZ10c.jpg|Z-10c - Toyota FJ Cruiser CQZeroZ11c.jpg|Z-11c - Toyota 86 GT (GAZOO Racing livery) CQZeroZ12c.jpg|Z-12c - Subaru BRZ CQZeroZ13c.jpg|Z-13c - Subaru Sambar (Red Hat colorway) 'Specification Change' CQZeroZ09e1.jpg|Z-09e - Nissan Leaf CQZeroZ09e2.jpg|Z-09e's charger accessory CQZeroZ10d.jpg|Z-10d - Toyota FJ Cruiser CQZeroZ11d.jpg|Z-11d - Toyota 86 GT CQZeroZ12d.jpg|Z-12d - Subaru BRZ CQZeroZ13d.jpg|Z-13d - Subaru Sambar 'Odoru Daisousasen The FINAL' CQZeroZ09d.jpg|Z-09d - Odoru Daisousasen The FINAL Nissan Leaf 'Vol. 4' 'Normal' CQZeroZ14a.jpg|Z-14a - Honda Life Step Van CQZeroZ14b.jpg|Z-14b - Honda Life Step Van CQZeroZ15a.jpg|Z-15a - Datsun Truck CQZeroZ15b.jpg|Z-15b - Datsun Truck CQZeroZ16a.jpg|Z-16a - Toyota Celica LB 2000 GT CQZeroZ16b.jpg|Z-16b - Toyota Celica LB 2000 GT CQZeroZ17a.jpg|Z-17a - Nissan Laurel 2000 SGX CQZeroZ17b.jpg|Z-17b - Nissan Laurel 2000 SGX 'Detail Up' CQZeroZ14c.jpg|Z-14c - Honda Life Step Van CQZeroZ15c.jpg|Z-15c - Datsun Truck CQZeroZ16c.jpg|Z-16c - Toyota Celica LB 2000 GT CQZeroZ17c.jpg|Z-17c - Nissan Laurel 2000 SGX 'Specification Change' CQZeroZ14d.jpg|Z-14d - Honda Life Step Van CQZeroZ15d.jpg|Z-15d - Datsun Truck (Nissan Service Car livery) CQZeroZ16d.jpg|Z-16d - Toyota Celica LB 2000 GT CQZeroZ17d.jpg|Z-17d - Nissan Laurel 2000 SGX 'Vol. 5' 'Normal' CQZeroZ18a.jpg|Z-18a - Nissan Figaro CQZeroZ18b.jpg|Z-18b - Nissan Figaro CQZeroZ19a.jpg|Z-19a - Toyota MR2 GT CQZeroZ19b.jpg|Z-19b - Toyota MR2 GT CQZeroZ20a.jpg|Z-20a - Suzuki Jimny CQZeroZ20b.jpg|Z-20b - Suzuki Jimny CQZeroZ21a.jpg|Z-21a - Nissan President Sovereign VIP CQZeroZ21b.jpg|Z-21b - Nissan President Sovereign VIP 'Luxury' CQZeroZ18c.jpg|Z-18c - Nissan Figaro CQZeroZ19c.jpg|Z-19c - Toyota MR2 GT CQZeroZ20c.jpg|Z-20c - Suzuki Jimny with roof carrier CQZeroZ21c.jpg|Z-21c - Nissan President Sovereign VIP 'Specification Change' CQZeroZ18d.jpg|Z-18d - Nissan Figaro CQZeroZ19d.jpg|Z-19d - Toyota MR2 GT CQZeroZ20d.jpg|Z-20d - Suzuki Jimny fire brigade car CQZeroZ21d.jpg|Z-21d - Nissan President Sovereign VIP 'Aibo x Nissan Figaro' CQZeroZ18e.jpg|Z-18e - Aibo x Nissan Figaro 'Vol. 6' 'Normal' CQZeroZ22a.jpg|Z-22a - Toyota Prius CQZeroZ22b.jpg|Z-22b - Toyota Prius CQZeroZ23a.jpg|Z-23a - Honda N-ONE CQZeroZ23b.jpg|Z-23b - Honda N-ONE CQZeroZ24a.jpg|Z-24a - Crown Athlete CQZeroZ24b.jpg|Z-24b - Crown Athlete CQZeroZ25a.jpg|Z-25a - Nissan NV 350 Caravan CQZeroZ25b.jpg|Z-25b - Nissan NV 350 Caravan 'Luxury' CQZeroZ22c.jpg|Z-22c - Toyota Prius Japan Transportation taxi cab CQZeroZ23c.jpg|Z-23c - Honda N-ONE CQZeroZ24c.jpg|Z-24c - Crown Athlete CQZeroZ25c.jpg|Z-25c - Nissan NV 350 Caravan accident processing vehicle 'Specification Change' CQZeroZ22d.jpg|Z-22d - Toyota Prius CQZeroZ23d.jpg|Z-23d - Honda N-ONE CQZeroZ24d.jpg|Z-24d - Crown Athlete CQZeroZ25d.jpg|Z-25d - Nissan NV 350 Caravan toddler bus 'Choro-Q Zero 4th Anniversary' CQZeroZ23e.jpg|Z-23e - Honda N-ONE Cup Car CQZeroZ23f.jpg|Z-23f - Honda N-ONE Cup Car 'New Specification' CQZeroZ24e.jpg|Z-24e - Crown Athlete CQZeroZ24f.jpg|Z-24f - Crown Athlete CQZeroZ24g.jpg|Z-24g - Crown Athlete 'Vol. 7' 'Normal' CQZeroZ26a.jpg|Z-26a - Fiat 500F CQZeroZ26b.jpg|Z-26b - Fiat 500F CQZeroZ27a.jpg|Z-27a - Alfa Romeo Giulia Super CQZeroZ27b.jpg|Z-27b - Alfa Romeo Giulia Super CQZeroZ28a.jpg|Z-28a - Lancia Stratos HF CQZeroZ28b.jpg|Z-28b - Lancia Stratos HF CQZeroZ29a.jpg|Z-29a - Fiat 500C CQZeroZ29b.jpg|Z-29b - Fiat 500C CQZeroZ30a.jpg|Z-30a - Lancia Stratos Rally Type 'Luxury' CQZeroZ26c.jpg|Z-26c - Fiat 500F Police Car (Italy) CQZeroZ27c.jpg|Z-27c - Alfa Romeo Giulia Super police car (Italy) CQZeroZ28c.jpg|Z-28c - Lancia Stratos HF CQZeroZ29c.jpg|Z-29c - Fiat 500C Police Car (Australia) CQZeroZ30b.jpg|Z-30b - Lancia Stratos Rally 'Specification Change' CQZeroZ26d.jpg|Z-26d - Fiat 500F CQZeroZ27d.jpg|Z-27d - Alfa Romeo Giulia Super CQZeroZ28d.jpg|Z-28d - Lancia Stratos HF CQZeroZ29d.jpg|Z-29d - Fiat 500C CQZeroZ30c.jpg|Z-30c - Lancia Stratos Rally 'Vol. 8' 'Normal' CQZeroZ31a.jpg|Z-31a - Volkswagen Type I CQZeroZ31b.jpg|Z-31b - Volkswagen Type I CQZeroZ32a.jpg|Z-31a - Volkswagen Type III Variant CQZeroZ32b.jpg|Z-31b - Volkswagen Type III Variant CQZeroZ33a.jpg|Z-33a - Volkswagen Delivery Bus CQZeroZ33b.jpg|Z-33b - Volkswagen Delivery Bus CQZeroZ34a.jpg|Z-34a - Volkswagen Golf I CQZeroZ34b.jpg|Z-34b - Volkswagen Golf I CQZeroZ35a.jpg|Z-35a - Volkswagen Microbus CQZeroZ35b.jpg|Z-35b - Volkswagen Microbus 'HG' CQZeroZ31c.jpg|Z-31c - Volkswagen Type I Police Car CQZeroZ32c.jpg|Z-32c - Volkswagen Type III Variant firefighting CQZeroZ33c.jpg|Z-33c - Volkswagen Delivery Bus (NGK International Racing Service) CQZeroZ34c.jpg|Z-34c - Volkswagen Golf I Police CQZeroZ35c.jpg|Z-35c - Volkswagen Microbus 'New Specification' CQZeroZ31d.jpg|Z-31d - Volkswagen Type I CQZeroZ32d.jpg|Z-32d - Volkswagen Type III Variant CQZeroZ33d.jpg|Z-33d - Volkswagen Delivery Bus CQZeroZ34d.jpg|Z-34d - Volkswagen Golf I CQZeroZ35d.jpg|Z-35d - Volkswagen Microbus 'Vol. 9' 'HG' CQZeroZ36a.jpg|Z-36a - Nissan Skyline 2000 Turbo GT CQZeroZ36b.jpg|Z-36b - Nissan Skyline 2000 Turbo GT CQZeroZ37a.jpg|Z-37a - Nissan Cedric GX CQZeroZ38a.jpg|Z-38a - Nissan Cedric Standard 'Seibu Keisatsu' CQZeroSKZ01.jpg|Z01 - Gazelle CQZeroSKZ02.jpg|Z02 - Machine X CQZeroSKZ03.jpg|Z03 - Cedric STD Police Car CQZeroSKZ04.jpg|Z04 - Cedric STD undercover CQZeroSKZ05.jpg|Z05 - Cedric GL Police Car CQZeroSKZ06.jpg|Z06 - Cedric GL undercover CQZeroSKZ07.jpg|Z07 - Laurel Police Car CQZeroSKZ08.jpg|Z08 - Machine RS CQZeroSKZ09.jpg|Z09 - Machine RS-1 CQZeroSKZ10.jpg|Z10 - Machine RS-2 CQZeroSKZ11.jpg|Z11 - Machine RS-3 CQZeroSKZ12.jpg|Z12 - Cedric 430 Police Car CQZeroSKZ13.jpg|Z13 - Cedric 430 undercover 'Vol. 10' 'HG' CQZeroZ39a.jpg|Z-39a - Nissan GT-R 2014 Model CQZeroZ39b.jpg|Z-39b - Nissan GT-R 2014 Model CQZeroZ40a.jpg|Z-40a - Nissan Leopard Ultima CQZeroZ40b.jpg|Z-40b - Nissan Leopard 3.0 Ultima (previous term model) CQZeroZ41a.jpg|Z-41a - Nissan Leopard Ultima Turbo CQZeroZ41b.jpg|Z-41b - Nissan Leopard Ultima Turbo CQZeroZ42a.jpg|Z-42a - Nissan Cefiro CQZeroZ42b.jpg|Z-42b - Nissan Cefiro CQZeroZ43a.jpg|Z-43a - Nissan Cedric SGL CQZeroZ44a.jpg|Z-44a - Nissan Gloria SGL 'Abunai Deka' CQZeroADZ01.jpg|Z01 - Nissan GT-R 2014 CQZeroADZ02.jpg|Z02 - Leopard CQZeroADZ03.jpg|Z03 - Leopard Ultima Turbp CQZeroADZ04.jpg|Z04 - Cefiro CQZeroADZ05.jpg|Z05 - Gloria Gran Turismo SV CQZeroADZ06.jpg|Z06 - Leopard XS-II CQZeroADZ07.jpg|Z07 - Leopard Ultima CQZeroADZ08.jpg|Z08 - Cedric Harbor No. 7 CQZeroADZ09.jpg|Z09 - Leopard Harbor No. 3 'Vol. 11' 'Normal' CQZeroZ45a.jpg|Z-45a - Renault 4 Fourgonnette CQZeroZ46a.jpg|Z-46a - Renault 4 Fourgonnette CQZeroZ47a.jpg|Z-47a - Renault Kangoo Zen CQZeroZ48a.jpg|Z-48a - Renault Kangoo Activ CQZeroZ49a.jpg|Z-49a - Alpine Renault A110 CQZeroZ49b.jpg|Z-49b - Alpine Renault A110 CQZeroZ50a.jpg|Z-50a - Renault 5 Turbo CQZeroZ50b.jpg|Z-50b - Renault 5 Turbo CQZeroZ51a.jpg|Z-51a - Alpine Renault A110 Rally CQZeroZ52a.jpg|Z-52a - Renault 5 Turbo Rally 'New Specification' CQZeroZ45b.jpg|Z-45b - Renault Fourgonette Service Car (Orange) CQZeroZ46b.jpg|Z-46b - Renault Fourgonette Service Car CQZeroZ47b.jpg|Z-47b - Renault Kangoo Police Car CQZeroZ47c.jpg|Z-47c - Renault Kangoo Zen CQZeroZ48b.jpg|Z-48b - Renault Kangoo Activ CQZeroZ48c.jpg|Z-48c - Renault Kangoo Activ CQZeroZ49c.jpg|Z-49c - Alpine Renault A110 Police Car CQZeroZ50c.jpg|Z-50c - Renault 5 Turbo 2 CQZeroZ51b.jpg|Z-51b - Alpine Renault A110 1973 Works Color CQZeroZ52b.jpg|Z-52b - Renault 5 Turbo Rally 1983 Works Color 'Vol. 12' 'Seibu Keisatsu - New Mold' CQZeroSKZ14.jpg|Z14 - Super Z CQZeroSKZ15.jpg|Z15 - Civilian Escort Car CQZeroSKZ16.jpg|Z16 - Skyline GT (White) CQZeroSKZ17.jpg|Z17 - Skyline GT (Black) CQZeroSKZ18.jpg|Z18 - Skyline GT Police Car CQZeroSKZ19.jpg|Z19 - Civilian Kitchen Car 'Showa Realism Microbus' CQZeroZ53a.jpg|Z-53a - Nissan Civilian Hatoya Hotel CQZeroZ54a.jpg|Z-54a - Nissan Civilian Kindergarten Bus 'Mazda/Honda/Nissan/Suzuki - New Mold' CQZeroZ55a.jpg|Z-55a - Nissan Skyline GT2000 (Green) CQZeroZ56a.jpg|Z-56a - Nissan GT-R NISMO (White) CQZeroZ56b.jpg|Z-56b - Nissan GT-R NISMO (Grey) CQZeroZ57a.jpg|Z-57a - Suzuki Alto Works (Silver) CQZeroZ57b.jpg|Z-57b - Suzuki Alto Works (Red) CQZeroZ58a.jpg|Z-58a - Honda NSX (Red) CQZeroZ58b.jpg|Z-58b - Honda NSX (White) CQZeroZ59a.jpg|Z-59a - Mazda Roadster RF Closed Roof (Grey) CQZeroZ59b.jpg|Z-59b - Mazda Roadster RF Closed Roof (Blue) CQZeroZ60a.jpg|Z-60a - Mazda Roadster RF Open Roof (Red) CQZeroZ60b.jpg|Z-60b - Mazda Roadster RF Open Roof (Ceramic) 'Honda Civic - New Mold' CQZeroZ61a.jpg|Z-61a - Honda Civic SiR-II (Red) CQZeroZ61b.jpg|Z-61b - Honda Civic SiR-II (Blue) CQZeroZ62a.jpg|Z-62a - Honda Civic Type R EK9 (White) CQZeroZ62b.jpg|Z-62b - Honda Civic Type R EK9 (Yellow) CQZeroZ63a.jpg|Z-63a - Honda Civic Type R FD2 (Silver) CQZeroZ63b.jpg|Z-63b - Honda Civic Type R FD2 (White) CQZeroZ64a.jpg|Z-64a - Honda Civic Type R FK8 (White) CQZeroZ64b.jpg|Z-64b - Honda Civic Type R FK8 (Red) 'Ferrari - New Mold' Images to be added